


These Children you mislead

by Sica520



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Broken Families, Broken Team, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Mentioned STRQ, Mentioned Summer Rose (RWBY), Oz you can't just recruit a minor to your school, Please have your parental guardian sign for permission before you enroll in monster slaying school, Ruby is too young to attend Beacon, Ruby stranger danger don't accept cookies and scholarships from random old men, Taiyang just wants his family safe and happy, Volume 1 (RWBY), but sorry dad but Protagonists gotta protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sica520/pseuds/Sica520
Summary: Ruby Rose was 16, for all intents and purposes she was too young to attend Beacon Academy. At least too young without proper parental permission. Ozpin must now ask Taiyang Xiao Long for the parental guardian's approval to let the 16 year old girl into his school. But Taiyang knows the real reason Oz is interested in Ruby, and it never ends well for those that Ozpin recruits for his war.





	These Children you mislead

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with more Oz angst! His life is rough, and it's always him who has to make the hard choices. (Choices like recruiting a 16 girl into his school so he can groom her for his own war against his demon ex-wife, because said 16 girl has protagonist powers and would be really useful on the front lines. I love ya Oz, but gosh are you shady sometimes)  
> This story came about when I followed this train of thought:  
> 1) In typical anime fashion we have child soldiers and no parents there to help these kids.  
> 2) wait a minute in Rwby parents do exist. So it's more a Hogwarts situation, where the parents know about the school but like nothing bad will happen it's a school.  
> 3) Weis had to prove herself to her father to go to Beacon. So parental approval matters? 4) but they are technically 18 so adults. More like college than highschool, except Ruby.  
> 5) Ruby is a minor who accepted cookies and a scholarship from a stranger.  
> 6) or did her father approve? He was also a beacon student so he probably approved.  
> 7) wait! Vol 5 confirmed that team STRQ know about Oz, not everything obviously, but enough.  
> 8) Tai would have known. No wonder he was so mad at the end of vol 3.
> 
> My brain: angsty scenario where Oz has to get the parental guardian approval to let the 16 year old girl into his school. Oz had to look Tai in the face and explain that he wanted Ruby for his war, the one that probably killed Summer. I thought of it so now I am inflicting it on others.

Professor Ozpin was calculating his next move, what could be done, and the players he would most likely need. His grand plan that he had yet to truthfully come up with.

Glynda disapproved of this step, she didn't say anything but it was written on her face as she went to confront the young girl.Then again when Ozpin entered the room.

She disapproved strongly. _What are you doing Oz, she's just a little kid?_ Was written in her eyes. _Why would you do something like this?_

She didn't like it. But she trusted him.

Sometimes people trusting him was one of the worst things.

Especially when it was always temporary.

Glynda wouldn't say anything against him. She would yield to his years of experience, which was ironic considering that when they first met he was the younger one, and his supposedly superior judgement.

Ignoring the silent condemnation from his Dean of Education. He turned to face the young girl in question. "Ruby Rose,... you have silver eyes," like her mother. Like some of the greatest warriors from before her time. Like so many others he had known before.

She gave a confused look. No one had told her that particular fairytale. That was for the best. Summer wouldn't have used such a heartbreaking tale to get her little children to sleep. It always astounded him, that many of the legends were simplified, censored, and then told to children. And yet he was the one that was to be condemned for stealing innocence.

He pulls up the scroll and began the interview. "So, where did you learn to do this?" She was a talented fighter, especially considering her age. A true prodigy. He knew what that was like, although she had earned hers more authentically.

"Signal Academy,"

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Most children do not pick designs that extreme. Most young adults are encouraged to go for a more practical and less dangerous design.

"Well, one teacher in particular," of course. He definitely saw Qrow in her style.

"I see..."

He set the plate of cookies down. She looked hesitantly at them. Then slowly took the first one. Then the next. Then the next. Seems the cookies were the right call, he thought amused. Nothing wrong with a little something to make her feel more comfortable. He didn't want to intimidate her or make her feel interrogated.

He continued to talk about her training with Qrow. The teacher at Signal. Well, he _was_. He had quit, he was needed for something else. Risking his life to be Ozpin's eye in the sky.Ozpin noticed that Ruby talked about him like he was still there. She excitedly told him about her uncle. She obviously admired him a lot. She animatedly began to describe her moves as eager as the child she was.

He could feel Glynda evaluating her beside him.

She's too naive.

Too juvenile.

She's too young.

Every single word out of her mouth reinforced her childish nature.

Which lead to the real question, "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well... I want to be a Huntress," but why?

"You want to slay monsters?"

Her answer was all over the place. Claiming that huntsman were "cool" and "romantic", she gave an enthusiastic yes to his answer, but what interested him the most that she kept coming back to the idea of "helping people,".

Here was a little girl who understood that being a Huntress was so much more than killing monsters, it was about protecting others. So many people thought they were synonymous.

She confirmed that she knew who he was, she was practically acting like an excited fan.

Now he just needed to ask her something. "How would you like to come to my school?"

Her pure answer threatened to break his heart and made him feel even worse for what he was doing. " More than anything in the world," 

* * *

 

Professor Ozpin felt out of place in the peaceful house in the heart of Patch.

This feeling was amplified by Taiyang Xiaolong's obvious displeasure with his presence. 

He was not welcome. 

He knew that. 

He couldn't blame Taiyang for not wanting him here. Especially not when considering the reasons he had come.

"Absolutely not, Ozpin," Taiyang turned him down immediately. "She's too young," Ozpin had suspected that he would require more convincing. 

"Miss Rose is an exceptional fighter for her age, how much more do you think Signal can still offer her?"

  
"I know what this is really about, Oz and no," _Have you no shame?_ Taiyang's unspoken question hung in the air. 

The old man sighed and looked at the broken father. "I am truly sorry," 

"Ruby is a child!" Taiyang was just the latest who would condemn him for this. His students were still _children_. He never forgot that. He could not ever forget that. Even though everyone always accused him of forgetting and responded by throwing that fact in his face.

It never stopped hurting.

He could never apologize enough. He cannot ever absolve what was always his fault. 

"I am aware of that. And rest assured that she will be safe at Beacon,"

"Don't lie to me! You cannot guarantee that,"

No, he can't. Being a huntress is dangerous, people got hurt. Children got hurt. Hurt, broken, _dead_.

Never coming back.

Unlike him.

Unlike **_her_**.

"She has already expressed her interest in being a huntsman. She made her choice,"

"A choice she is not old enough to make!"

"She is already well on her way, Taiyang. You cannot stop her, but the challenges Beacon provides might keep her from fighting dust criminals in the streets at night,"

"I know!" Taiyang was fighting back tears now. He always was more prone to emotional outbursts then his teammates. The Brawnwen siblings preferred to bottle up and ignore what they were feeling, neither understanding nor desiring to understand their emotions. Miss Rose, a young woman after his own heart, did her best to stay optimistic regardless of her own true emotions. But Xiaolong, he was the one who was not afraid of showing his real feelings, be they positive with his carefree jokes or negative in terms of pain or anger. "Don't you think I know that I can't stop her, that she's too much like Summer."

Yes, the young Miss Rose is so much like her mother. The petals gracefully falling through the air, only to be eventually scattered.

Taiyang couldn't stop Summer either. 

Ozpin _didn't_ stop Summer.

He _encouraged_ her. Now here he came to steal her daughter, and lead her down the same path. He truly was _despicable_.

"But Oz please, she's just a little girl," He knows, oh gods does Ozpin know. The thought of anything happening to their little girl is one of the worst things a father can go through. One of the worst things, not _the_ worst thing. No, _the_ worst thing is actually watching it happen to your little girl.

"I know, I am sorry,"

"She's not ready she is too young, too naive, I know she wants to be a huntress. I should have tried harder to stop her. I never should have let Qrow teach her," He spat out Qrow's name in dislike, they are still at odds with one another. That was also Ozpin's fault. Teams internally collapsed; friends became estranged at best and enemies at worst. "I cannot lose her too Oz,"

Regret for the life chosen.

Regret for the lives stolen.

Ozpin looked at his former student over taken by grief, but said nothing.

What could he say? 

Taiyang Xiaolong gave him a hardened stare, "You know Summer cried on the day she was born? Took one look at her beautiful silver eyes and started sobbing,"

More guilt slammed into Ozpin at the thought of the brave Summer Rose crying because she knew that her daughter would also be a _target_.

A weapon.

A legendary warrior.

Here came the greedy old man who wanted to claim that weapon before anyone else. The power of hope, of life, of a simple soul.

"I am so sorry,"

"Is that all you can say?!"

_Yes_ , it seemed like it was.

Even though it could never absolve him of what he has done, what he had to do, and what he will _continue_  to do to achieve his goal. It's times like this when he wonders what he would have done _before_.

Before, in a time when he was someone else.

Before, he had never thought too much about the morality of leaders and commanders as they recruited soldiers. What sacrifices a king is forced to make, until of course he had watched himself make them. But _before_ , was a time that he is so far out of touch with now.

He could bearly even remember a time of peace.

No rest for the wicked. 

"You are not dragging them into _your_ war. Either of them," 

"It's always their choice," A _manipulated_ choice. He knew how to present a choice that really wasn't much of a choice. How to leave out information, inspire hopeful dreams, and sway the hearts of men and woman... and even children.

He had learned from the best.

"Say whatever you have to, to make yourself feel better," Taiyang scoffed seeing through the old wizard. "Yang is an adult. She wants to apply for Beacon, become a huntress, and find her mother. I know that. I also know that I can't stop her, she has the right to make her own decisions," Of course the young Miss Xiaolong had her own mother's stubborn nature. Miss Branwen could be quite volatile and hardheaded, no doubt her daughter was similar. 

But of course they both knew that, while Raven's daughter was a gifted brawler, she was not the one Ozpin had come for.

"But Ruby, Ruby is barely even sixteen. She's a child Oz! A foolish hopeful child who wants to help others, who idolizes you, your school, and even the very idea of being a huntress," Therein lies one of the reasons that Oz is here.

That pure hopeful heart would become a powerful weapon.

A god given gift in a time of darkness and despair. And while he still has enough shame left to hope that this little girl never truly has to face such hardships, he can't ignore what she could do to turn the tide of battle. Of _his_ battle. 

"She cannot begin to understand the choices she is making. As her father, my answer is no. No doubt after she graduates Signal she will embrace Beacon with open arms and that wide innocent smile. Then you will recruit the young woman to your cause without needing my blessing, but you can't have the little girl,"

He hated how _coldly_ Taiyang portrayed him. 

He hated how _right_ he was.

He would come back after she graduated Signal, and make his offer again to Ruby. He had already made his offer to the girl herself, undermining her parental guardian in the process.

He offered her, a sixteen year old _child_ , a place at his combat school. Which by her own admition was what she wanted _"more than anything in the world,"_

Now he just had to get her father on board. The worst thing was that Taiyang wasn't fully saying no, it would be easier if he was, instead he was saying wait. _Wait_. _She is too young. Let her have her childhood a little longer_.

A statement that Oz couldn't disagree with, and yet... 

Amber. Autumn.

Another young woman, _too young_ , had been attacked.

**_She_** was growing bolder, gathering pawns, hunting Silver-eyed warriors until they were on the brink of extinction, and now stealing the maiden's powers.

He couldn't wait. He could feel it in the air, this peace wouldn't last forever.

Nothing ever did. 

Nothing except **_her_** and his task. 

"She will attract attention. They always do. Especially since Miss Rose seeks it out," He pulled up the video of Ruby fighting Torchwick from the other night on his scroll. "Believe me I understand that they are children. Children can be foolhardy and innocent, she has luck and talent on her side but she is reckless; she needs guidance,"

They have no one and they need guidance. 

So guide them.

They need a leader. 

So lead.

_You cannot feel sorry for yourself_ , he reminded himself. 

_You cannot question your own cause when you have followers who pledged themselves to you._ He had learned that the hard way. 

He remembered his own advice from what felt like a lifetime ago, _If you are not performing at your best then what right do you have to ask others to follow you?_  

As their King you have to remain dedicated to this task, embrace the destruction, and try not to think about those you lead to their graves.

As their Headmaster you must recruit students, empower them, groom them for battle and try not to think about what awaits them.

"She is enrolled at Signal," Taiyang tried to counter. 

"Head of her class no doubt. Passing everything with flying colors, too easily winning matches, and anxiously waiting for when Qrow drops in to give her a real challenge. I know your opinion of me, and your blame is justified. I have made numerous mistakes, but I don't believe appointing Miss Ruby Rose to Beacon is one of them," He hoped not. 

"She jumped at your offer didn't she?" Taiyang asked in a distraught voice, already knowing the answer. 

Ozpin nodded. 

"Ever since she was little she always wanted to be a huntress. Like mommy. Like daddy. Like uncle Qrow. The hero in some ancient fairytale. She dreams of being a light in times of darkness, staring down hords of monsters and saving those in need," Taiyang laughed. A bitter laugh. A broken laugh. A laugh that Ozpin knew only too well. 

A dangerous dream to be sure, and now Ozpin had appeared to grant the child's foolish wish, oh the wonderful things he does. It was tragic. Fairytales often are. Heroes never get their happily ever afters. 

He knew that Taiyang's resolve was weakening, his emotions would run their course and then he would see that Ozpin had valid points. Xiaolong was not his teammates. Taiyang did not blindly trust him as much as Summer once did, which was a good thing. He did not want in on the fight like Qrow. He didn't curse his name and turn his back on the Huntsman life like Raven. He was a simple man who just wanted his family safe, even back at Beacon he just wanted his team to make it out in one piece. His compassionate caution paired well with Summer's reckless kindness; he was her partner that would encourage her to look before she leaped.

Taiyang didn't idolize him but he also didn't completely hate him.

_Yet._

While he didn't trust Ozpin, he still had something resembling respect for his old teacher. Taiyang could be persuaded to take his advice.

It was somehow so much worse to convince a father to entrust his daughter to him, rather than stealing the child without the father's support. He almost didn't want to win this argument.

"Even if I said no, you are right she would seek it out. She might even run away. I'd wake up one morning and she will have snuck off to Beacon. She wants this so bad. She made her choice, huh? What about if her choice is a dangerous one? Isn't that what parents are for? To keep their kids safe?! To help them to make the right choices? Choices that won't destroy them,"

Ozpin didn't have the right to say anything to comfort the grieving father. Any sage words from an old mentor would only be pouring salt on old wounds. His team had fractured into pieces because of Ozpin, and now he had come back to shatter what was left of the little family. "I didn't stop being huntsman. I still _do_ believe that huntsman can _do_ some good, that your academys can, and do, help people. But there are times when I _hate_ you, Oz."

"I know, there are times when I hate myself,"

like now. 

Like _everyday_ when he has to remind himself of what he is, of _who_ he is. Lest he himself forget. 

"She's. Too. Young." The desperate words of a defeated man, trying in vain to protect his loved ones. 

"If that is your final answer," it _wasn't_. He knew Taiyang Xaiolong well enough to know that it wasn't. "Then I will leave it at that," He _wouldn't_. Taiyang knew Ozpin well enough to know he wouldn't. 

"No, you won't," 

Oz hated that he was right. 

"I'm sorry," 

The only answer was a scoff. Oz left knowing that he would soon see Miss Ruby Rose at the opening ceremony.

* * *

 

Taiyang would eventually cave. Ruby Rose would attend Beacon. Ozpin would eventually watch her go off and perhaps one day she wouldn't come back, just like her mother. 

Another sacrifice for a hopeless crusade. 

He would stand addressing himself in the mirror and try and convince himself that it was the _right thing_ to do. 

There was a flood of new students. The number both simultaneously made Ozpin hope and despair. 

_So many children who would choose this path._

There she was, the young optimistic Ruby Rose. She seemed to stand out in the crowd of unknown faces. Her silver eyes bright with innocent wonder. 

_I am so sorry, Miss Rose,_ he was momentarily unsure of which young woman he was apologizing to. 

_Both_ , he supposed.

By the brothers, both of them deserved so much more than an apology.

He had known that he would win the argument. Taiyang Xiaolong would eventually relent to his judgement and authority. 

Now he just had to have faith in his own judgement. 

He took up his charletan smile, his false hope, and his cane.

Time to began his beginning of the year speech. 

Time for a new generation of soldiers to be trained. 

A new generation who would pay for his mistakes.

 


End file.
